coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8089 (25th March 2013)
Plot Julie arrives to babysit for Ruby whilst Kirsty gets ready to attend court. Jason continues to profess his innocence, certain that he did a good job on the Rovers' electrics. Paul's scathing whilst Eileen feels caught in the crossfire. Dev pleads with Sunita to wake up, telling her that he and the kids need her but Sunita doesn't stir. Tyrone's trial takes place. The prosecution barrister paints Tyrone to be an evil, calculating wife-batterer. Fiz and Hayley listen, outraged. Stella's perplexed, still wondering what Sunita was doing in the Rovers when it caught fire. Karl is quick to change the subject. Kirsty takes the witness box and lies through her teeth, telling the jury how she suffered months of violent abuse at the hands of Tyrone. In the gallery, Alison watches her daughter, truly appalled. When Katy bumps into Chesney she tries to make conversation but Chesney remains cold and points out that she's no longer part of his family. The police call at the hospital and tell Stella, Gloria and Karl that further evidence suggests the fire was started deliberately and had nothing to do with the electrics. Stella's pleased that Jason's off the hook whilst Karl inwardly panics. Eileen and Deirdre give evidence suggesting that Tyrone regularly beat Kirsty. Stella tells Jason the good news about the electrics. Jason's mightily relieved. Gloria muses that perhaps Sunita started the fire as she had a grudge against Stella. The police talk to Dev, suggesting Sunita might have started the Rovers fire. Dev's horrified that they could think such a thing. Outside the court, Alison and Fiz implore Kirsty to tell the truth and not to send poor innocent Tyrone to prison. However, Kirsty remains unrepentant - although it's clear she's at breaking point. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Usher - Paul Dockery *Defence Barrister - Ben Onwukwe *Judge - Miranda Bell *Prosecution Barrister - Lucy Robinson *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar Places *Coronation Street exterior *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room, lobby and exterior *Weatherfield General - Room 1 and ICU room 4 *Highfield Prison - Cells Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the old Town Hall and Magistrate's Court on Bexley Square, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone's trial begins and Kirsty appears in the witness box, telling the jury how she suffered months of violent abuse; and the police inform Stella they think the fire was started deliberately. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,460,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes